Opposites Attract
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: Kyle, Butters, Tweek and Pip was going to Dr. Mephesto's for extra credit at night.When suddenly one of Dr. Mephesto's machine changes them into the opposite genders. Stan had sudden feelings for Kyle with his new look but Wendy gets jealous. Pairings:Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Heiman, and more
1. XY to XX

**Me:Everybody is at high school btw and is 15-16 years old**

 **Stan:Cool**

 **Kenny:Yay highschool chicks!**

 **Clyde:Hell yeah!*high fives Kenny***

 **Token:Really you two...*facepalms***

 **Bebe:You guys are so immature... -_-'**

 **Blueberry:The following ships will be Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, and more**

 **Butters:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park or the characters but only the story and Blueberry**

 **Pip:Now enjoy the story! :D**

Kyle, Butters, Tweek, and Pip were going to Dr. Mephesto's lab since they volunteered for a extra credit field trip. They weren't pleased with that but mostly Kyle because he's known to test things that contains butts on animals

They soon arrived at the entrance which they took a glance at the view and lighting stroke made Tweek shrieked

"Oh man! GAH! I-I don't wanna do this anymore!"exclaimed Tweek as he pulls his hair

"Don't worry Tweek old chap, there's nothing to be afraid of"said Pip

"Pip's right Tweek, besides it's only for extra credit"said Kyle

They walked inside to see Dr. Mephesto working on his next experiment

"Dr. Mephesto, it's me Kyle"said Kyle which caught his attention and looked at Kyle and the three blondes

"Ah, hello children what brings you here at this hour?"asked Dr Mephesto

"We're doing extra credit for science class so we were hoping if you can show us your science stuff"said Butters

"Sure, come now"

Dr. Mephesto leads them to where all of the other experiments are. Most of has asses on animals and some are machines which amazed Butters and Pip

"Wow, this is cool Mr. Mephesto!"said Pip

"Gee are the animals okay?"asked Butters in curiosity as he rubbed his knuckles together and looked at the animals who had asses on each part of their body"I mean I do feel bad for them though"

"Their fine Leo, once we're finished doing tests on them I can try to turn them back to normal"said Dr. Mephesto

"Really that'll be swell!"

"Not doing that afterwards"mumbled Dr. Mephesto

"What was that?"asked Kyle as he raised an eyebrow

"Oh nothing"

Kyle, Butters, Tweek, and Pip started to write a report about the animals and machines that Dr. Mephesto had created as he told them about their purpose and the results

~15 minutes later~

They was done and the four teens decided to look around at some stuff

"Fellas look at this!"said Butters as he pointed at a machine that they never saw before

"W-What is that?"said Tweek as he twitched

"I wonder what does it do?"asked Pip

"How come Dr. Mephesto didn't mention this thing?"asked Kyle as he raised an eyebrow

"I dunno, I wanna see what does it do"said Butters

"Are you crazy?!"Kyle give Butters a look

"Well Dr. Mephesto did say we can at least try out some experiments"said Pip as he smiled

"W-What if it'll blow us up! GAH! Maybe turn us into monsters! Jesus christ!"panicked Tweek as he shake in fear

"Come on fellas, what can go wrong?"asked Butters as he steps into the machine

"Oh man! I-I have a bad feeling about this!"Tweek couldn't move since fear took over

"No need to worry Tweek, it'll be quick"said Pip as he helped Tweek to get in the machine and he got in as well

Kyle looked at the machine and starts it up as he sighed and gets in the machine. The machine starts up and it made a huge flash, it stopped after a minute as four female figures stepped out of the machine. After they stepped out the machine explodes which made them flinched

"Ugh, what happened…"groaned out the redheaded female

"F-Fellas… Where are you?"asked a female that looked like Marjorine

"B-Butters? Is that you?..."The redheaded female eyes wided as she sees the Marjorine like female

"Oh my!"said a female with blonde hair and a british accent

"Oh god! I knew this is a terrible idea! GAH! JESUS CHRIST!"exclaimed the blonde twitchy female as she was twitching madly

The four girls started to scream as Dr. Mephesto came in with a worried look on his face

"What happened children? Did anyone get hurt and- Holy shit…."said Dr. Mephesto as he sees the former four teenage boys with shock

~To be continued~

 **Kyle:Why did you turn us into girls?**

 **Me:Hey, I thought this will be a good idea so just wait and find out**

 **Butters:Oh gee, I hope things don't get bad**

 **Pip:Yeah**

 **Craig:Read and review*gives the finger***

 **Stan:No hate comments if you don't like it**


	2. Sleeping over at Kyle's

**Me:Here's Chapter 2 of the story everybody! They will be going to Kyle's house and how will the family reacts to this**

 **Cartman:*from the distance*Kyles mom is a big fat bitch! She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide-*gets smacked in the head by Kyle*OW!**

 **Kyle:Shut up fat ass!**

 **Cartman:Heidi! Kyle's being mean to me again!**

 **Ike:Author doesn't own South Park but only owns the story**

 **Marjorine:Enjoy! :3**

"W-What happened to us"said Kyle as he err… she gave the scientist a worried look

"You boys are girls now thanks to that machine"said Dr. Mephesto

"Can you change us back?"asked Marjorine

"I can try but it's getting late and you should be getting home now"

"N-Not like this! My parents will disown me for sure when they see me like this!"exclaimed Tweek as tears appear and Pip comforted Tweek

"Don't worry Tweek, we can stay in my house for the night and your parnets won't mind as long you text them"said Kyle

"O-Okay…."

Marjorine, Pip, and Tweek texted their parents that their going to be spending a night at Kyle's house. Dr. Mephesto offered to give the girls a ride to Kyle's house since they aren't comfortable of going out with their new gender. When they arrived at Kyle's house, he dropped the girls off and left them at the doorstep

"You sure, your folks will be ok with us?"asked Marjorine

"Positive"said Kyle as he used his housekey to open the door

They go inside and closed the door behind as Sheila walks to them

"Who are you four girls and what are you doing in my house at this hour?"asked Sheila

"Mom, it's me Kyle"said Kyle as he gave her a worried look"My friends and I had an accident…."

"Oh Kyle! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I'm fine just not being used to being a girl"

"What's going on Sheila and who are these girls?"asked Gerald

"One of the girls is our son Gerald!"said Sheila

"What caused you to be like this?"

"One of Dr. Mephesto's machines made us to girls"said Kyle

"Yeah but he'll try to fix it"said Pip

"Oh my"said Sheila

"But me, Tweek, and Pip are staying for the night"said Marjorine as she rubbed her knuckles together

"Mhm"agreed Kyle

"Well I suppose I'll try being okay about all of this"said Gerald with a small smile

"I always wanted a daughter"said Shelia

"Your not mad at me"said Kyle as she smiled a bit and tears appear

"Of course we're not mad at you boobie, no matter what happens to you we'll always love you"

"Yeah"agreed Gerald as Kyle hugged them

"You won't tell my dad about this or otherwise he'll ground me for sure"said Marjorine in a worried look

"I'll try to talk to him of taking it easy on you and less the groundings"

"Ok"

"Kyle is it really you"asked Ike as everybody turned to him

"Yes Ike, it's me"said Kyle as she opens her arms to allow Ike to hug her

"Kyle!"Ike jumps into Kyle's arms just to hug Kyle and she hugs him back

"It's a long story Ike but I'll tell you tomorrow"Kyle ruffles Ike's hair

"Ok Kyle"

"Speaking of tomorrow"said Sheila

"It's getting late kids, you have school tomorrow and you should get some rest"said Gerald

"Ok dad"said Kyle and Ike

"Yes Mr. Broflovski"said Marjorine

"GAH!"exclaimed Tweek as she twitched

"Righto!"said Pip

"Night mom and dad"said Kyle

"Night Kyle"said Sheila

Ike gives Kyle one more hug for good night

"Night Ky ky!"said Ike

"Night Ike"said Kyle

They went to Kyle's room and Kyle gave the blondes nightshirts but the shirts was too big for them but they didn't care

"Night guys- I mean girls"said Kyle

"Night Kyle"said Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip

The four girls fell asleep

~To be continued~

 **Kyle:So our crushes are going to appear in the next chapter?**

 **Me:Mhm, so there will be surprises on the way**

 **Kyle:I hope the others won't hate us when they find out our new genders**

 **Tweek:I don't want to be disowned by my parents!*twitches*GAH!**

 **Marjorine:Me too**

 **Me:Don't worry, everybody isn't going to be like that but some will**

 **Tweek and Marjorine:*gulps***

 **Pip:Read and review everybody! Have a good day! :D**


	3. Love Flies by at School

**Me:Well this chapter took long enough to write**

 **Blueberry:It's worth it though**

 **Kyle:Yep**

 **Me:Disclaimer Tweek please**

 **Tweek:Ngh! Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park or the characters except Blueberry and the story!*twitches***

 **Kyle:Enjoy!**

Kyle woke up first and stretches as she looks around to see the three female blondes still sleeping. She waited them to wake up for a while and looked up at the ceiling

'I hope, nobody won't find out about this at school. I have a plan but it'll work for sure' thought Kyle

I heard yawns coming from the three blondes and they got up

"I totally forgot we're still girls"said Marjorine

"W-What are we going to do?! What will the others think of us?! Jesus christ! What if they don't want to be our friends anymore?! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"exclaimed Tweek as she pulled her hair and shaking at the same time

"Calm down Tweek, I have a plan not to have everybody find out about us"said Kyle as she goes to her closet to change into her normal clothing but more bigger now covering her busts"We have to make ourselves look like boys without anyone getting suspicious"

"How Kyle?"asked Pip

"I have some clothing that'll cover up our busts so we have to hurry before the bus arrives in 20 minutes"

"Yes m'am Kyle m'am"said Marjorine with a salute and a playful smile

The three blondes changed into the clothing that Kyle had but similar to their usual outfits. Marjorine wore a dark teal parka hoodie that covered her busts and had the hood on to hide her long hair, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Tweek had on a light green winter coat, light blue jeans, and black shoes. Pip wore a dark red coat, blue pants to cover his new femine legs, and boots

"Everybody ready to go?"asked Kyle

"Ready!"said the three blonds

They went downstairs and said their goodbyes to Kyle's family as they went off to the bus stop

"Hey Kyle"greeted Stan

"Hey Stan"said Kyle in her boy voice

"Kinny your so poor that your mom only can afford is a bar of soap then you have to eat for dinner"taunted Cartman as he laughed at his joke

"Shut up at least my mom isn't a whore who can only afford to stuff your ugly ass face"said Kenny as he smirked and the others laughed

"Ay! Don't talk about my mom you ugly ass poor boy"

"How did the extra credit thing go last night?"asked Stan to Kyle and the three blondes

"It was okay I guess"said Kyle in her boy voice

"The doctor needs a hobby rather than putting asses on those poor animals"said Marjorine in her boy voice

"GAH!"exclaimed Tweek as she twitched

"It was quite alright Stan"said Pip in her boy voice

"I agree"agreed Stan as he rolls his eyes

The bus arrives and they got on the bus as Kyle and Stan sat next to each other, Marjorine sat next Kenny to each other as well, Tweek sat next to Craig, and Pip sat in the back of the bus

"Kenny, look at this cool video of this chick!"said Clyde as he shows Kenny a video of a chick doing something random

"Sweet she has a nice looking ass"said Kenny

"You guys are like children you know"said Token

"It's not my fault these babes are good looking"said Clyde

Stan, Craig, and Kyle rolled their eyes

Wendy and her friends walked in the bus and few girls sat next each other with their boyfriends. Wendy walked to where Stan and Kyle was sitting at

"Excuse me Kyle but I want to sit next to Stan"said Wendy as gave Kyle a fake kind smile "After all he's my boyfriend"

"Fine…"grumbled Kyle as she went off to the back of the bus

"Really Wendy"said Stan as he gave her a look

"What? Can't I be closer to my boyfriend?"said Wendy as she hugged Stan's arm

"Move it Scotch, this seat is taken"said Lizzy as she pushed Marjorine to the floor to sit next to Kenny

Marjorine got up and walked to the back of the bus holding back tears. Bebe was next to Clyde and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nichole and Token talked about stuff same with Cartman and Heidi. Craig and Tweek saw Leslie **(A/N:I made her alive and she's Craig's stalker for only the first chapters)** coming to them

"Hey Tweek can I sit next to Craig?"asked Leslie with a smile to Tweek but really she hates Tweek in the inside

"Ngh!"exclaimed Tweek as she walked to the back of the bus where her genderbent friends are at

"Leslie, was that really necessary?"asked Craig as he felt bad for Tweek

"Wouldn't we have a good conversation without any interruptions"said Leslie

Leslie began to talk about ads and Craig pretend to listen as he was looking at Red Racer pictures on his phone. Kyle, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip talked but kept it down for others not to hear them and their female voices

"I hate Wendy so much… I just wanna teach her a lesson"said Kyle as she glared at Stan and Wendy who was talking and laughing "I'm Stan's super best friend who shouldn't have to be treated by that bitch…."

"I-I hate that meanie Lizzy, I just want her to stop being around Kenny so much that we barely talk anymore"said Marjorine as she sniffed and wiped away her tears

"L-Leslie is so annoying! GAH! All she does is talk about ads and it's very annoying!"said Tweek as she was twitched

"Since we're talking about love problems, I'm quite worried about my chances with Damien"said Pip as she looked down "I mean I want to make him happy but he's more distant from me nowdays"

"Don't worry Pip, we'll get our chances with our crushes"said Kyle with a smile

"I hope so"said Marjorine as she smiled a bit

~At school~

~Marjorine's POV~

Everybody was in the hallway either going to class or talking to friends. I was getting my stuff from my locker until I felt someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Kenny

"Hey Butters"said Kenny with a smile

"Hey Kenny"I said in my boy voice as I smiled under my hood and a tiny blush forming"What brings you here?"

"I just came here to say sorry about Lizzy's behavior this morning"

"Oh, it's ok… After all she is your girlfriend"

"Lizzy can be difficult sometimes but I'm sure she'll treat you nicer later on"

"I hope so"Marjorine thought about that statement "We're still best friends right?"

"Hell yeah we are Buttercup"Kenny grinned and ruffled my hood which made me giggled

"Kenny! Where are you?"yelled Lizzy from across the hallway

"Well that's my cue to leave Butters, so you in lunch"

Kenny waved bye and walked off, leaving me with a lovestruck look. Kenny called me "Buttercup" and I love it! I do wish that me and Kenny was together instead of Lizzy though, if only...

~To be continued~

 **Blueberry:I think you do have a chance with Kenny Marj**

 **Marjorine:Yeah, as long Lizzy doesn't hurt me in many ways**

 **Kyle:Just see Wendy when she finds out that I have feelings for Stan**

 **Me:Yep, it wouldn't be pretty**

 **Pip:Read and review!**

 **Tweek:No flames*eyes wided*What if there's actually flames!*pulls her hair and twitched madly*The flames will hurt us all and it's just too much pressure! GAH!**

 **Kyle:I** **'ll get Craig*walks away***


	4. Preparing for Homecoming

**Me:So far there's 5 favorites and 8 follows for this book! Thank you all for liking this book so far!**

 **Craig:*blows a noisemaker with a emotionless look and flips the readers off***

 **Me:There will be some Style and a bit of Clebe/Clybe and Heiman in this chapter so no worries**

 **Blueberry:Yay!**

 **Cartman:You better not make me look stupid!**

 **Stan:You are always stupid cartman -_-'**

 **Cartman:Ay! :Y**

 **Kenny:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13, doesn't own South Park or the characters only the story and Blueberry**

~At Mr. Garrison's classom~

Everybody was talking to each other while they wait for Mr. Garrison to come in

"Kinny, your so poor that you have to take a bath in the public pool"joked Cartman

"Shut up fatass"said Kenny

"Babe, can you at least be nice to Kenny and not tease him every time?"asked Heidi

"Please do"said Token

"I'm telling the truth, have I ever say something that offended a lot of people?"asked Cartman as he received a lot of glares from everybody in the classroom"What?"

"You caused the most problems for everybody when was in 3rd grade"said Kyle in her boy voice

"You drag Butters to a lot of your troubles just for him to get more grounded"said Kenny as Marjorine nodded in agreement

"Don't forget I beat the shit out you when you made fun of breast cancer"said Wendy

"Screw you Wendy"said Cartman as Heidi elbowed him

"Eric, be nice remember"said Heidi

"Fine but only for you Heidi"

As the others continued to talk, Kyle walked over to Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip and they started to talk but with their new female voices and kept it down for the others not to hear them

"I can't stand that fatass"said Kyle

"Agreed"said Tweek as she twitched

"I wonder why Eric likes to do that to me"said Marjorine as she frowned

"Well sometimes he can be a friend and sometimes he isn't, so don't blame yourself"said Pip

"Yeah, he can be a drama queen"said Kyle as Marjorine giggled at that

"Kyle, I think Wendy is getting suspicious"said Marjorine as she looked over Kyle's shoulder to see a suspicious Wendy looking at them

"I hope not I don't want her to ask us a lot of questions but mostly to me"Kyle frowned

"True"

"Good morning children, I have some news to announce"said Mr. Garrison as he walked in the classroom

"You finally find a hobby"said Craig as some students chuckled

"No, as you know homecoming is coming up"He continued"There will be food trucks during the game"

"I'm going for the tacos"said Clyde as he licked his lips"Mmm…."

"Ahem"said Bebe as she glared at Clyde

"I mean to watch my totally hot girlfriend do her cheerleading stuff"Clyde gave her a nervous smile

"Oh brother…"said Token as he facepalms

"There will be a dance obviously"said Mr. Garrison

"I already know who I'm going with"said Wendy as she looked at Stan

"No shit sherlock"mumbled Kyle

"So for that, we're going to spend all this week getting ready for homecoming"

Everybody in the classroom cheered and clapped for that

"Oh boy! Did you hear that Kyle?"asked Marjorine in her boy voice

"Maybe there will be a chance I can go to homecoming with Stan"said Kyle in her boy voice as she started to daydream of her and Stan dancing in homecoming together

They was dancing for a while until Stan dipped Kyle and he leaned down to kiss her as Kyle was doing the same to Stan but all of that was interrupted by Pip

"Kyle, everybody is starting making posters for homecoming"said Pip

"Oh ok"said Kyle as she sweatdrops and blushes a bit

Everybody worked on their posters for homecoming during the class period

~After class~

Everybody was leaving the classroom as Stan and Kyle was talking to each other about stuff

"I can't believe homecoming is coming dude"said Stan

"Yeah, I can't believe it either"said Kyle in her boy voice

"The football game will be worth it"

"I'm still going to that though"

"When is your basketball game Kyle?"

"It's the day before your football game"

"Cool, I'll be there"Stan smiled and Kyle smiled back

"Are you going to ask Wendy to the homecoming dance?"

"Maybe but I'll figure it out to soon enough"

"Not sure who I'm going with"Kyle frowned at that statement

"Don't worry Kyle, I'm sure you'll be lucky to find that special person"

'The special person is you Stan'thought Kyle

"Yeah, I'll probably will be"said Kyle as she shrugged

"Come on we don't want to be late for the next class"said Stan

"Ok Stan"

They walked to the next class as Kyle has thoughts of what is she going to do about this

~To be continued~

 **Me:I hope you like Kyle in the basketball team since I thought it'll be cool for Kyle to join a sport during high school**

 **Kyle:But it is**

 **Cartman:Ay! I thought you weren't going to make me look like a dumbass in this chapter!**

 **Me:I'm the author so don't make me want to kick you out**

 **Cartman:Hmph**

 **Blueberry:Read and review please**

 **Pip:No flames**


	5. Somebody Finds Out(Part 1)

**Me:Chapter 5 of the book everybody!**

 **Blueberry:I'm going to be in it!**

 **Clyde:Also taco tuesday!*sings raining tacos***

 **Craig:*covers his ears*Ugh...**

 **Me:Disclaimer, Token!**

 **Cartman:*mimicks me***

 **Me:*hits him with a rubber chicken***

 **Cartman:Ow!**

 **Token:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park or the characters except the story and Blueberry**

 **Bebe and Heidi:Enjoy!**

It was lunch time at South Park High School, almost every student was already at there but some was walking to lunch. Stan's group and Craig's group was walking to lunch together

"Oh man! I can't wait for taco tuesday!"said Clyde in a cheerful way as he was skipping in the hallways like a schoolgirl

"Clyde, I swear to god…"said Craig as he facepalms and Tweek giggled

"Welp, you can't blame him"said Bebe

"I wonder how you can put up with him?"

"Sometimes it can be easy and most of the times aren't"

"So how are things with you and Leslie?"asked Marjorine in her boy voice

"Like hell... She won't shut the fuck up for 10 seconds..."said Craig as he growled at those times when Leslie and Craig was 'hanging' out together

"I-I-I agree, I still hate her of turning her b-b-b-back on me in 5th grade"said Jimmy

"I can't still believe Kyle used to have a crush on her"said Stan as he looked at Kyle

"What does that suppose to mean?"said Kyle in her boy voice as she made a glare at Stan

"Not trying to be mean or anything"

"Let's go to the cafeteria already! I'm starving!"exclaimed Cartman

"I'll be there in a few minutes I left something important back at the classroom"said Kyle in her boy voice but what she said was a lie

"Whatever Kahl"

"Same with me, Tweek, and Pip"said Marjorine in her boy voice going along with Kyle's excuse

"We'll save you guys some spots at lunch"said Stan

"Yeah, so no problem"said Blueberry

"N-N-N-No promises since Clyde will pr-pr-probably get fatter once he'll eat those tacos that he'll break the table"joked Jimmy as Stan, Cartman, and Craig laughed

"I'm not that fat! That's Cartman's job!"whined Clyde as he points at Cartman who stopped laughing

"Ay! Screw you Clyde"yelled Cartman as he glared at Clyde

"Eric, be nice"said Heidi

"He started it"Cartman squinted his eyes at Clyde who stuck out his tongue at him

"Anyways, I hope you guys make soon enough"said Blueberry

"Let's go guys, lunch won't last longer"said Token

They walk to lunch leaving Kyle, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip alone in the hallway

"Any news from Dr. Mephesto Kyle?"asked Marjorine as she takes off her hood showing her face

"Not yet…"said Kyle with a sigh as she takes off her hat exposing her long curly hair

"I-I-I can't do this much longer! It's too much pressure for me!"said Tweek as she pulls her hair and shaking rapidly

"Calm down Tweek, we just gotta get used to it eventually. I hope"said Pip

"I don't want everybody to hate us! Ngh! What will they say if they saw us like this?!

"It won't happen, I promise"said Kyle

"O-Okay…. Oh god!"

Their stomachs growled and they blushed in embarrassment as they giggle a bit

"I'm quite hungry"said Pip as her stomach growled

"Yeah, all this talking really made me hungry"said Kyle as she put her hat back on stuffing her long curly hair inside

"Let's go, we don't want the others to worry about us"said Marjorine as she puts her hood back on covering her face

After the four genderbend girls left, they didn't know that somebody was still there seeing all of this as they growled quietly

"I knew something was up with those four today!"said Wendy with a growl "I won't let them get away with this!"

'Especially that Kyle! He's doing this just to take MY Stan away from me!'thought Wendy in her head

"I gotta prove to everybody that I'm not wrong!"said Wendy

Wendy eventually headed in the lunchroom with a furious look on her face

~To be continued~

 **Cartman:Boo Wendy Testaburger boo**

 **Wendy:*growls*Really...**

 **Me:You do get carried away besides no need to be a jelly donut*eats a jelly donut***

 **Wendy:Stan!**

 **Stan:Ugh...*takes Wendy out the room***

 **Kenny:Read and review! Or you might see my-**

 **Kyle:Kenny! Bad Kenny!*sprays water at him***

 **Kenny:*hisses***


	6. Exposed at Lunch(Part 2)

**Me:Sorry if it's late but here's chapter 6**

 **Cartman:About time!*takes a seat*I wanna see some action in this**

 **Kyle:*glares at Cartman***

 **Me:Wendy, disclaimer please**

 **Wendy:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park or the characters, she only ones the story and Blueberry**

 **Blueberry:Enjoy!**

At the cafeteria, everybody was eating and talking mostly for the boys' table but their girlfriends except for Lizzy and Wendy has joined them for lunch

"Clyde, can you please not eat like a pig…"said Token as he squints his eyes at Clyde who was eating his tacos like a pig

"I can't help if these tacos are fucking good"said Clyde as he continues to finish up his tacos like a pig

"Slow down Clyde before you choke yourself"said Bebe as she rolled her eyes a bit at her boyfriend's behavior

"Fine"Clyde slowed down

"I can't wait for homecoming"said Marjorine in her boy voice

"Yeah, but I hope we'll win the football game"said Stan

"Without anything going wrong"said Kenny

"Once you say that things will go wrong"said Craig as he rolled his eyes

"What does that suppose to mean?"asked Stan as he glared at Craig

"Just saying Marsh"Craig shrugged"Maybe we'll end up in peru after something bad happens"

"That was when we were 10, get over it dude"

"Hmm…. Nah"Craig smirked and flipped Stan off as Stan growled

"Hey Kyle, are you ok?"asked Bebe as she looks to see Kyle"You seem to be acting strange today"

"More strange by being a dirty jew that's what"said Cartman as he rolled his eyes and Heidi elbowed him

Kyle, Bebe, Stan, and Blueberry gave him a look

"I'm alright Bebe"lied Kyle in her boy voice as she smiled a bit"Just had a rough night yesterday, no worries"

"You seem to be hanging with Butters, Tweek, and Pip more today"said Blueberry

"Extra credit, just going over it before we turn it in that's all"said Pip in her boy voice

"Y-Yeah, no reason"said Marjorine as she rubbed her knuckles together

"If you say so Buttercup"said Kenny as he pats Marjorine's head

"I hope your ok Kyle, from last night"said Stan as he gave Kyle a worried look

"Yeah, I am Stan just don't worry about it"said Kyle in her boy voice

"You two are so gay for each other you know"said Cartman

"Shut up fatass!"Kyle glared at Cartman

"I already have a girlfriend Cartman"said Stan as he glared at Cartman as well

"Screw you two"said Cartman

"Speaking of girlfriends, where is Wendy?"asked Token to Stan

"I don't know maybe she-"said Stan as he was about to answer but he was cut off by Marjorine

"Hey! There's Wendy!"said Marjorine in her boy voice

Wendy had a mad look on her face and she was walking to their table

"Wendy, what's wrong?"asked Kyle in her boy voice

"You know, what's wrong Kyle!"exclaimed Wendy as she crossed her arms

"Somebody has sand in their virgina today"mumbled Cartman

"Your hiding something from everybody today"Wendy turned to Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip"You three blondes are hiding something too"

"Heavens, I have no clue"lied Pip in her boy voice as she laughed nervously when Damien raised an eyebrow at her

"Oh hamburgers, I don't know what your talking about Wendy…."said Marjorine as she rubbed her knuckles together and had a nervous look on her face

"GAH! Oh no! P-Please don't call the government! I don't want to be tested on!"exclaimed Tweek as she shakes rapidly and pulls her hair

"Your freaking Tweek out, Testaburger"said Craig as he glared at Wendy and pulls Tweek close to him

"I don't care!"yelled Wendy which made Tweek shriek in fear

"What's your deal Wendy?"asked Blueberry as she glared at Wendy

"The deal is that these four is keeping a secret from us and I deserve the right to know what it is"

"Your making this like it's a big deal, Wendy"said Nichole

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?"asked Bebe

"No! I'm not!"said Wendy as she slams her fist on the table which made them jump

"Jesus christ!"yelled out Tweek

"Wendy, calm down it's only their business so there's no need to be mean to them about it"said Heidi

"Yeah! What she said"said Cartman

"Wendy, we can talk about this just don't do anything-"said Stan but he got cut off by Wendy

"How would you think about these four right now!"said Wendy ignoring Stan

Wendy took off Kyle, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip's headgear and jackets not the shirts to reveal four girls that look like them but as girls now. Everybody gasped and Clyde spits out his drink

"Ay caramba!"exclaimed Clyde as his jaw drops

"Holy shit…."said Stan as he had a shock look on his face

"Dude, that's gay…."said Cartman

"Jesus christ!"exclaimed Kenny as he nosebleeds from this

"What the fuck?..."said Craig as his eyes wided

"Oh hamburgers!"Marjorine hides herself in her hands

"Oh my…"said Pip as she had a fearful look on her face

"M-My parents will disown me for sure! GAH!"yelled out Tweek as she shakes rapidly

"What the hell Wendy?!"yelled out Kyle as she glared at Wendy and not bothering to disguise her voice this time

~To be continued~

 **Blueberry:Really Wendy?*crosses her arms***

 **Cartman:Boo Wendy boo**

 **Wendy:It's not my fault that their the ones being girls in the first place**

 **Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip:Hey!**

 **Kyle:Grr...**

 **Kyle and Wendy starts arguing**

 **Me:Read and review*hears a crash noise*Hey! You better not make a mess in my house!**


	7. Drama and Solutions(Part 3)

**Me:Thanks a lot for the follows and the favs everyone!**

 **Blueberry:Also for the reviews!**

 **Wendy:We really appreciate it**

 **Cartman:*mimicks Wendy***

 **Wendy:*slaps Cartman***

 **Cartman:Ow! Heidi, Wendy is being mean to me again!*fake cries***

 **Stan:*pinches the bridge of his nose***

 **Kyle:*rolls her eyes***

 **Me:Disclaimer Clyde**

 **Clyde:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park or the characters only owns the story and Blueberry. Unless she buys me tacos and totally will own me for sure**

 **Craig and Token:*gives Clyde a look***

 **Clyde:What? I'm hungry**

 **Wendy:Enjoy**

Everybody was still in shock and Kyle was furious at Wendy

"Wendy! What the hell would you do that?!"yelled Kyle as she glares at Wendy

"Oh maybe because you were planning to get your hands on my Stan of turning yourself along with your blonde friends into girls!"yelled Wendy as she glared back at Kyle

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Wendy…."said Stan as he facepalms at this

"That's not true! We didn't plan that in the first place"said Marjorine

"If we d-did…. Oh man! It'll be too much pressure! The government will take us away to do tests on us!"exclaimed Tweek as she shake rapidly and pulled her hair "I DON'T WANT TO BE EXPERIMENTED! GAH!"

"Wendy, we didn't plan this in the first place and it was an accident that we're like this"said Kyle

"Like how you got your mom's ugly nose and the reason why your born in the first place"said Wendy as she squints her eyes at Kyle

"You take that back Testaburger!"

"I'll show you, not to mess with me!"Wendy pounced on Kyle and started to fight

"Oh shit… Cat fight"said Cartman as he got out popcorn and watched

"Sweet"said Clyde as he recorded this

Everybody at the table glared at them

"What? It's worth to watch"said Clyde

As Wendy and Kyle fought, Stan and Bebe held Wendy back and same with Marjroine and Kenny

"Let me at her! Let me at her!"yelled Kyle as she was trying to escape from their grip

"Not until you calm down Kyle"said Marjorine

"And not to pull Wendy's eyes out"said Kenny

"That'll be fucking sweet"said Cartman as he smiled

"Wendy, chill out"said Stan as he calmed down Wendy

"There's no need to attack him-I mean her in the first place"said Bebe

"Kyle needs to learn not to fuck with Wendy Testaburger!"yelled Wendy

There was a few minutes of silence until Marjorine and Kenny let go of Kyle and same with Stan and Bebe to Wendy

"I should've stayed home"grumbled Kyle as she sighed

"It's okay Kyle, it's not your fault"said Pip

"Yes it is! If we didn't go to school today, none of this wouldn't happen at lunch and Wendy would've not embarrassed me in front of everybody at school!"Kyle crossed her arms not trying to cry

"Come on Kyle, don't blame yourself just because Wendy is getting to your skin"said Stan as he walked up to her

"B-But Stan"

"No buts Kyle, you know better about yourself and I know since we're super best friends after all"

Kyle was now crying and hugged Stan right away as Stan hugged Kyle back ignoring Wendy's glare while Bebe took Wendy away from them and they walked out of the cafeteria

"I hope you fellas aren't mad at us"said Marjorine as she looked at her friends along with Tweek and Pip

"Heck no! You're still our friends whatever gender you four are"said Blueberry

"Of course we're not Buttercup"said Kenny as he grinned

"Yeah, we have four new girlfriends now"said Clyde receiving shocked looks from everybody but realizing what he said "But not in a romantic way! Just as friends!"

"Nice save"whispered Token

"I-I don't want my parents to disown me if they find out about this!"exclaimed Tweek as she twitched

"Don't worry Tweek I'll talk to your parents about this after school"said Craig

"Ngh! Okay Craig"

"The jew is a girl now, he always looked like one since he did wear a dress before"said Cartman

"Shut up Cartman!"yelled Stan and Kyle in a unison glaring at him still hugging

"Fuck you guys"

"Are you going to use your powers to change us back Damien?"asked Pip to Damien

"Well I can't use my powers to fix this since this is different"said Damien as he shrugged

"Oh hamburgers"said Marjorine as she looked down

Bebe came back as Stan and Kyle pulled away from their hug

"So where's Wendy?"asked Stan

"She's gone to cool down at the bathroom"said Bebe

"That's good, glad she's ok"

"So what now?"asked Nichole

"Let's go to the mall!"said Bebe as she grabbed Kyle and spin her around

"For what?"asked Token

"Shopping! Well for Kyle, Butters, Tweek, and Pip"

"Leave me out of this"said Craig as he rolled his eyes

"Same"said Damien as he crossed his arms

"Come on you two don't be party poopers"said Bebe as she playfully pouts

"It'll be fun Damien at least try"said Pip as she smiled at Damien

"P-Please go Craig, I may need somebody to walk me into some stores without freaking out"said Tweek as she looked at Craig

"Fine…"said Damien and Craig as they sighed

"Yay!"said Clyde and Bebe

"Worth it of mi-mi-missing school alright"said Jimmy as he smiled

"Agreed"said Kenny

"If their going, I'm going too with my Kenny of course"said Lizzy as she pushed Marjorine out of the way and hugged Kenny

"Same with Craig, which is my future boyfriend"said Leslie as she winks at Craig

"I'm not your boyfriend"said Craig as he squints his eyes at Leslie

"Y-Yeah! Backoff!"said Tweek as she glared at Leslie

"If you two are going, your going to be nice to our friends especially to Butters and Tweek"said Heidi

"Without being mean to them"said Blueberry

"Fine…."said Lizzy and Leslie

"Wendy's going too so she's going to meet us there"said Bebe

"Boo Wendy"said Cartman as Stan wacked him in the head

"Shut up fatass!"

"Ow! Fuck you hippie!"Cartman rubbed his head and glares at Stan

"To the mall we go!"said Bebe

They went to the mall leaving the other students shocked of seeing what happened

"What the fuck did I just see?..."said Kevin as he turned to Red

"I have no idea..."said Red as she shrugged at her boyfriend's response

~To be continued~

 **Cartman:The author isn't going to be with us**

 **Blueberry:Why?**

 **Cartman:Reasons**

 **The next room had me being tied up and tape covered my mouth yelling for help**

 **Cartman:So I'm going to be taking over as the author**

 **Kyle:Fuck this, I'm out*Kyle walks out***

 **Cartman:Screw you Kyle, I never wanted you in my story anyways**

 **Heidi:*rolls her eyes***

 **Marjorine:Read and review!**

 **Cartman:And give me KFC as the author!**


	8. Fun Times at the Mall

**Cartman:Guess who's still in charge?**

 **Clyde:Santa?**

 **Cartman:No, not fucking Santa Clyde! Me! The author still won't be joining us**

 **Kenny:When is she coming back?**

 **Cartman:*shrugs***

 **Stan:Cartman, I swear to god...*he pinches the bridge of his nose***

 **Kyle:Where is the author Cartman?*squints her eyes at him***

 **Cartman:*eats KFC*I dunno, she may have thought of how awesome I am and hates a jew like you**

 **Kyle:Cartman, just quit it!**

 **Cartman:Don't yell at me Kahl!**

 **Kyle and Cartman starts to argue**

 **Craig:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13-**

 **Cartman:You mean me!**

 **Craig:Shut up! Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park or the characters**

 **Kenny:But only the story and Blueberry**

 **Stan:Enjoy**

~At the mall~

The girls was helping Kyle, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip picking out clothes and trying them on while the others was at other shops, arcade, or at the food court

"Bebe, these jeans are too tight!"exclaimed Kyle as she had on really tight turqouise skinny jeans

"They look good on you Kyle, it would totally make the other girls jealous of how you got a fine looking ass even for a girl"said Bebe as she grinned

"Bebe!"Kyle glared at her with a blush

"Sorry Kyle"Bebe giggled as she handed some more shirts to Kyle "Now try them on while I check on the others"

"Fine…"Kyle walks away to the dressing room

Bebe walked around to see how the girls were doing with Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip

"Here's a Hello Kitty shirt for you Butters!"said Heidi as she handed Marjorine a hello kitty shirt

"Gee! This looks awesome! I do love Hello Kitty after all"said Marjorine as she smiled big

"Which outfit would be perfect? Royal blue or ruby red?"asked Pip as she had two english type old fashioned long sleeve shirts but different colors

"Ruby red"said Nichole

"Cool! Thanks Nichole!"Pip smiled and tried on the ruby red shirt

Bebe hears a shriek from the dressing room as she goes to the dressing room to see Kyle was trying to get Tweek out of the changing room. Kyle had on a white shirt that said "I'm Jewish and I'm hot" and it had a good fit on her. For Tweek, she didn't want to come out with the outfit she tried on since she's afraid that her friends won't like it

"I-I'm not coming out! I-It's too m-much pressure man!"exclaimed Tweek from the dressing room

"It's not gonna hurt you"said Kyle

"W-Wait?! Somebody is going to hurt me?!"

"Nobody is going to hurt you nor the clothes"Kyle facepalmed

"Hey fellas, what's going on?"asked Marjorine as she walked over to Kyle and Bebe

"Tweek won't come out…"Kyle sighed

"Why won't Tweek come out?"Marjorine tilted her head

"Y-You'll hate me and my outfit especially the government!"exclaimed Tweek from the dressing room

"Your being ridiculous Tweek, we won't judge you at all"said Bebe as she smiled and looked at Kyle and Marjorine"Right Kyle and Butters?"

"We're still going to be best friends Tweek, I won't judge"said Marjorine as she smiled cutely

"Yeah, just come out"Kyle agreed and waited for Tweek's response

There was a shriek and the door slowly opened to reveal Tweek. Tweek wore a long sleeve olive green button up shirt but with the buttons in the wrong place and had a white tank top under it, dark brown skirt with black leggings underneath, and brown boots. Bebe, Kyle, and Marjorine looked at Tweek with awe

"I-I look hideous in this don't you guys"asked Tweek as she blushed shyly at their reactions

"You look adorable!"squealed Bebe as she hugged Tweek

"R-Really?"

"I'm sure the fellas will love it!"said Marjorine

"Especially Craig"whispered Kyle to Tweek's ear with a grin on her face

"I wonder how the boys are doing?"asked Pip as she walked out of the door

~With the boys~

The boys walked out of the arcade with prizes in their hands mostly for Cartman

"That kicked ass guys!"said Cartman

"Hell yeah!"said Kenny

"That's because you cheated through Call of Duty fatass"said Token

"I did not! I was winning more tickets than you Token!"said Cartman as he glared at Token

"Hey guys, Bebe and the guys-I mean girls wants to meet us at the fountain"said Clyde as he read the text from Bebe

"I wonder where is that at?"asked Stan

"Well, if I can remember it's at the middle of the mall and there's ways to get there"said Craig

"Let's go then! I wanna see my Heidi already!"exclaimed Cartman

"We're here to get there it's through the perfume department"said Damien as he pointed at the perfume stands which had ladies spraying different kinds of perfume

"Fuck this shit"said Craig

"I don't wanna go there!"whined Clyde as he cried

"Y-Y-Y-You got to be k-k-kidding me"said Jimmy

"Screw this! I'm going home!"Cartman was about to leave until he was grabbed by Stan

"Your coming too fatass"said Stan as he glared at Cartman

"I'm not fat god dammit!"

"Sucks to be you guys, I'm out so peace"said Damien as he snapped his fingers to make him teleport away

"Coward!"

"No fair!"whined Clyde as he pouted

"Let's fucking do this already"said Craig as he crossed his arms

They took a deep breath and walked straight through the perfume department. Which resulted few of them being sprayed by older women in the eye and made them cough from the perfume filled air

~Meanwhile~

The girls was talking to each other as they waited for the boys to meet them and Tweek was drinking her coffee from Starbucks. Damien walked over eating a soft pretzel but choked on it when he saw Pip. Pip looked very pretty and delightful if I had to say so myself, she wore a ruby red jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue skirt, knee high socks, and brown shoes with buckles

"Somebody already has the hots for one of them already"joked Bebe which made the other girls laugh

"Damien, are you alright?"asked Pip with a worried look as she sees Damien choking on a soft pretzel

Damien finally got himself together and spat out the pretzel that was in his mouth to the nearest trash can as he cleared his throat and walked back to where the girls are

"Sorry about that, just had a pretzel stuck in my throat"said Damien

"It's quite alright Damien"said Pip as she smiled

"Knot for us"joked Bebe as Tweek and Marjorine giggled which made Damien glare

"Hey! Shut up!"yelled Damien as he glared at Bebe and Pip holds her giggles

"Calm down, take a joke devil boy"Bebe grinned

"Do you like my outfit Damien?"asked Pip as Damien looked back at her

"You look damn beautiful"said Damien with a devil grin which made Pip blush a bit

"Wow…. Thanks Damien"Pip smiled and Damien wrapped his arm around her

"No problem Pip"

"Yuck"grumbled Lizzy as she didn't really care about of what's going on right now

Then the girls and Damien heard coughing and footsteps coming from behind as they turned around to see the rest of their friends escaping the cloud of perfume and coughing

"Kenny kins!"said Lizzy as she run up to Kenny and hugged him

"That was hell back there!"exclaimed Cartman

"You guys smell good"said Bebe as she smelled the scents

"It kinda smells like my grandma"said Marjorine

"Few of the scents I didn't mind for to be honest"said Token with a shrug

"It got in my eye, god dammit"said Craig as he crossed his arms

"Let me us, you guys came here through the perfume department?"asked Leslie as she raised an eyebrow

"Yes, it wasn't pleasing"said Kenny with a shudder

"Not going there again…"said Stan

"Ahem, are you guys done"said Kyle making them catch their attention

The boys except Damien looked at Kyle, Marjorine, and Tweek as small blushes starts to form. Kyle had on a orange coat but opened to show a shirt that said 'I'm a nerd and you know it', skinny jeans, and black shoes. Marjorine had a pink hello kitty sweater, turquoise skirt, and white and pink shoes. And for Tweek, she still wore the outfit she tried on back at the dressing room and Tweek was pleased with it

"Kyle, is that you?"asked Stan with a blush

"Do you like it Stan?"asked Kyle

"Of course dude-I mean dudette"Stan smiled and Wendy gave Kyle a look

"Those skinny jeans really makes your ass more god damn sexy"said Kenny as he smirked and Lizzy punched his elbow

"Kenny!"exclaimed Kyle with a blush and glared at him

"That's what I said"said Bebe as she giggled

"Not helping…"Kyle crossed her arms

"Really Butters"said Cartman as he looked up and down at Marjorine's outfit

"Heidi picked it out! Isn't it cute?"said Marjorine

"You do realise Hello Kitty are for-"Cartman was about to finish until Kenny covered Cartman's mouth and muffled yelling was heard

"He means that Hello Kitty is adorable and awesome"said Kenny as he glared at Cartman

"Really? Thank you Eric!"said Marjorine with a smile

Cartman licked Kenny's hand and Kenny got his hand from Cartman's mouth

"Gross! What the hell?!"exclaimed Kenny as he wiped his hand

"That's what you get Kinny!"said Cartman as he smirked and Lizzy punched Cartman in the arm"OW!"

"Don't try me fatass!"said Lizzy

"I like your outfit Tweek"said Craig as Tweek smilied shyly

"Y-You do?"asked Tweek

"Yep"Craig nodded

"T-Thanks Craig"

"Don't mention it Tweekers"

"Wait a minute!"exclaimed Clyde which made everybody look at him"What about the names?

"Names for what?"asked Craig as he raised an eyebrow at him

"Girl names for them, that's what!"Clyde pointed to Kyle, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pip

"How about Kylie for Kyle?"suggested Stan as he looked at Kyle with a smile

"Sure, don't see why not"said Kyle who was now Kylie

"For Butters?"asked Heidi

"Easy for Butters, he'll be Marjorine"said Token

"How is it easy? I don't see it"asked Clyde as few of the boys in the group gave him 'Are you that stupid?' look

"Are you fucking kidding me?..."grumbled Craig

"Like that time, we used Butters to disguise as Marjorine to get the fortune teller from the girls in their sleepover"said Cartman

"Don't remind me, my parents was making me to eat people on that day after I came back from the 'dead'"said Marjorine with a shudder

"But we got you guys back for that…"said Wendy as she smirked

"Twinky?"suggest Clyde

"It sounds like a gay fairy princess name"said Cartman as he rolled his eyes

"Argh! S-Sounds like a name for a gnome!"exclaimed Tweek as she twitched

"Well what else would your girl name be?"asked Lizzy as she glared at Tweek

"Ngh!"Tweek gulped

"Well Tweek, can be a boy AND girl name"pointed out Token

"That's true"said Blueberry

"How about it Tweekers?"asked Craig to Tweek

"I-I'm okay with it"said Tweek with a smile

"Yee"said Clyde as he smiled like an idiot

"Least but last Pip"said Marjorine

"Your real name is Phillip right?"asked Kenny

"Yeah, why?"asked Pip

"Let's change Phillip to Phillipia"

"Your nickname will be Pippi then"added Kyle

"Sounds pretty neat to me"said Pippi with a grin

"Let's go home"said Lizzy as she yanks Kenny's arm who had an annoyed look

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from this day"agreed Wendy

"I-I-I hope my parents won't disown me when they see me"said Tweek as she twitched and frowned

"Or ground me"said Marjorine

"Don't worry you two, mom said your parents will take it easy on you two"said Kylie

"Don't be a bunch of babies"said Lizzy

"And ways of showing it according to the ads"said Leslie as she rolled her eyes

"Be nice"said Bebe as she glared at both of them

They walked out of the mall

~To be continued~

 **Damien:I can't believe I choked on a soft pretzel**

 **Cartman:I can't still believe that your a fag**

 **Damien:*growls*When the author comes back I'm gonna break your legs**

 **Cartman:In a million years**

 **Stan:She's gonna kick your ass right when she comes back**

 **Cartman:I doubt it**

 **Kylie:*sighs*Read and review**

 **A/N:Sorry about the late chapter and thank you for your patience. I'll post headcanons about Kylie, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pippi in the next chapter**


	9. Authors Note:Headcanons

**A/N:I know this isn't a chapter but I wanted to share my thoughts on how I see the Kylie, Marjorine, Tweek, and Pippi**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zoey:The story isn't over yet :D**

 **tokubetsu na kanjo:Thanks for the support and I PM'd you**

 **Guest:Well your close, but Dr. Mephesto did create the machine and he added the female hormones though**

 **So enjoy, I guess**

 **Personalities:**

 **Kylie Broflovski-I can see her with Shelia's traits of being the mother figure of the group and the voice of reason. Also the secondary leader next to Stan. She can help others of what's going on with them and try to make them feel better. But unlike Kyle she thinks about what she's doing to herself in situations. If somebody pushes her buttons she'll either ignore it or fight it on her own**

 **Leah "Marjorine" Scotch-Same as Butters obviously but she shows more of her girly side and her innocent side. Can be shy and naive sometimes but her friends doesn't blame her. She still loves Hello Kitty and she sleeps with a plush version of Hello Kitty. She can be very sensitive if somebody hurts her feelings and bully her. When she's angry, she'll pull a Professor Chaos on whoever messes with her**

 **Tweek Tweak-Like her male version of herself, she can be a nervous wreck and is under pressure on certain things. She's still a spaz but her anxiety can show sometimes on situations like these. Like Marjorine, she can be very sensitive when it comes to gnomes, work, school, and when people either hurts her physically or verbaly. Still drinks coffee a lot but her friends do try to get her to drink tea which Tweek enjoys sometimes**

 **Philipia "Pippi" Pirrup-Same as Pip but can look at the bright side on things and has a ladylike behavior. She's very kind and polite to her friends very often. If somebody messes with her she will kickass and to show not to call her French ever again**

 **Sexualities:**

 **Kylie-Pansexual**

 **Marjorine-Asexual**

 **Tweek-Bisexual**

 **Pippi-Pansexual/Heterosexual**

 **Bust size(Smallest to largest):**

 **Kylie and Tweek:36 C Cup**

 **Pippi and Marjorine:34 D Cup**

 **Heights(Smallest to largest):**

 **Tweek-4'9**

 **Marjorine-5'3**

 **Kylie and Pippi-5'6**

 **Well that's it for now, I hope you guys like my headcanons for the girls and see guys at the next chapter :D**


	10. Truth, Confession, and Movie

**Cartman:I'm fucking bored! Where's my KFC?!**

 **Stan and Craig:*facepalms***

 **Wendy:I'm already sick of your bullshit Cartman**

 **Kylie:For once I agree with Wendy**

 **Cartman:You can't find her at the one place that's-**

 **Marjorine:We found the author! She was tied up in the closet at Cartman's house**

 **Stan:You were saying**

 **Pippi:But she isn't happy mostly with you Cartman**

 **Cartman:Oh shit... 0_O'**

 **Me:CARTMAN!*chases Cartman***

 **Cartman:*screams and runs***

 **Everybody laughs**

 **A/N:I don't own South Park or the characters, I only own the story and the plot. Also I know Craig's sister's name is confirmed to be Tricia but people will call her Ruby as a nickname and only her parents and anyone she's close with can call her Tricia**

After the mall trip, everybody had went to their seperate ways and some was with their genderbent friends to walk them home or to help them

Craig opened the door for Clyde, Token, and Tweek as they went inside the coffee shop and Tweek's parents sees the four friends

"Hi Craig, Clyde, and Token! Do you know where's Tweek has been?"asked Helen

"Who's your new friend?"asked Richard as he looks at Tweek and her friends with curiosity"She kinda looks like Tweek"

"Well about that sir-"said Token as he was about to explain when Clyde interrupted him

"He ran away and became a stripper at the strip club"said Clyde without thinking as Token and Craig glared at him

"I'm sorry what?"asked Richard as his eyes wided along with his wife

"W-What?! I would never do that! That'll be too much pressure!"exclaimed Tweek as she started to freak out while pulling her hair

Clyde got smacked by the head by Craig who was glaring daggers at him

"I swear to god Clyde…"mumbled Token

"Well Mr and Mrs. Tweak, to answer both of your questions. Tweek is right here and he's been turned into a girl"said Craig as he pointed his eyes at Tweek

"P-Please don't disown me!"exclaimed Tweek as she hugged Craig's arm

"I always wanted a daughter for the business"said Richard

"What your father is trying to say that we'll love you no matter what gender you are sweetie"said Helen as she gave Tweek a smile

"Ngh! Really?"asked Tweek with surprise"You won't sell me to slavery?"

"We won't, right Richard"Helen looks at her husband

"Right Helen"said Richard as he smiled

"Try not to freak and stress out Tweek too much with work"said Craig as he sighed"Besides, she may need some time off of the coffee shop for a while until she feels ready"

"Aww, Craig does have feelings after all"said Clyde as he smiled big at Craig

"Don't push it Clyde…"Craig squints his eyes at Clyde

"Well Tweek has been working real hard lately so sure"said Richard

"Y-You mean it?"asked Tweek

"Of course, you can hang with your friends whenever you like"said Helen

"Thanks mom and dad!"Tweek hugged both of her parents

"Can I invite Tweek over to my place for a movie night?"asked Craig

"Sure"said Helen

"Wanna have a coffee to go Tweek?"asked Richard as he gave Tweek a thermo filled with coffee

"Ngh… Sure dad!"said Tweek as she grabs the coffee from her dad

"Let's go already! I'm ready for movie night!"said Clyde as he punched the air

"Ready Tweek?"asked Token to Tweek who nodded yes

"Be home at 10 Tweek"said Richard

Craig and his gang left the coffee shop and headed for Craig's house

"Craig and Tweek were meant for each other"said Richard

"Agreed"said Helen

~With Damien and Pippi~

At Pippi's mansion, Damien and Pippi was currently hanging out in Pippi's room. Pippi's parents was out of town for a week but Pippi had the mansion and made sure nothing happens to it

"You must like having this place to yourself without your parents"said Damien

"Yeah, sometimes it can get lonely though"said Pippi as she looked down to her knees

"At least you have a visitor from hell"Damien wrapped his arm around her causing Pippi to smile a bit

"Your a true friend to me you know Damien"

Damien blushed a little at that part, he didn't want to show his feelings for Pippi when he's around his friend. He had a crush on the Brit since 4th grade and didn't want to show it when he's around people especially Pippi

"You were the first friend I made back at 3rd grade"said Damien as he smiled a bit"Even though the others didn't like me at first though"

"Not all demons are bad"said Pippi

"I don't see why Christians believe that crap about demons, if they judge me I'll burn them down"Damien balls up his fist which made fire appear in his eyes

"Calm down Damien, I don't want you to burn the mansion down"Pippi puts her hand on Damien's fist which made him calm down

"Right… I'm sorry Pippi"

"It's ok Damien, but try not to get upset like that"

"I'll try"Damien sighed

Pippi smiled and leaned against Damien's chest

"It was nice having you as a friend, well the first person to like me"said Pippi as she sighed

"Don't say that, you have friends that likes you and I like you"said Damien

"Damien… I never hear such kind words from you before"Pippi blushed cutely

"Don't push it Pip…"Damien rolled his eyes with a blush on his face as Pippi giggled

"When you said you like me as in like or in another way?"asked Pippi

"Let me answer that for you"

Damien grabbed Pippi by the chin to face him and kisses her as Pippi was shocked and slowly kisses back

"Does that answer your question?"asked Damien with a smirk

"I guess it did…"said Pippi with a smile and a cute blush"Does this mean we're together now?"

"Yep~"Damien kissed her forehead

~At Craig's House~

Earlier, Thomas, Laura, and Ruby questioned about Tweek and Craig told them what happened to her along with her friends. Thomas and Laura went out on the date and Ruby went to the McCormick household for a playdate with Karen and Ike but Craig and his friends has the house for themselves

At the kitchen, Clyde was making popcorn and Craig was making coffee for Tweek as for Token and Tweek was waiting in the living room for them

"Your starting to like Tweek instead of Leslie, right Craig?"asked Clyde

"Shut it Clyde"grumbled Craig as he poured coffee in a mug

"Aww, you do love Tweek since he turned into a girl! That's adorable!"Clyde squealed

"I never LIKE or LOVE Leslie, not ever since she started to get close to me and talked about ads all day long but she doesn't let me hang with Tweek like we used to"

"For Tweek?"

"Just a friend…. That's all…."Craig stated with a blush

"Mhm…."Clyde made a smirk at Craig"Sure, she is…."

The microwave beeped meaning the popcorn is done as Clyde took it out and went to the living room leaving Craig in the kitchen

"Tweek's not just a friend but more than that…"said Craig with a small smile and grabbed the coffee mug as he walked to the living room

When he walked into the living room Clyde was sitting on the floor and Token and Tweek was at the couch as Craig sat next to Tweek and gave her the coffee

"T-Thanks Craig"said Tweek as she smiled

"No problem Tweekers"said Craig

"Shh! The movie's starting!"said Clyde as he shushes the two

"Fuck you"Craig flips Clyde off

They watch the movie Paranormal Activity 3(A/N:It's one of my favorites out of all of the series tbh)

~During the movie~

At the scene with the babysitter, there was a ghost sheet behind her while she was doing her homework

"Look behind you woman!"exclaimed Clyde

"D-D-Don't! It'll kill you!"yelled Tweek as she shakes in fear

"It's not gonna kill anybody, I promise Tweek"said Craig as he had a emotionless face at this scene

Then when the girl turned around the sheet as dropped down as it made Clyde jump into Token's arms

"Where did it go?!"shrieked Clyde

"I don't know Clyde, but you need to lay off the sweets"said Token as he drops Clyde onto the floor

"Ow…"Clyde groaned which made Craig laugh and Tweek giggled

Throughout the movie time, whenever there's a scary part Tweek will hold onto Craig like a big teddy bear and Token will comfort Clyde any other way

At the ending, Dennis turned around and saw the grandmas, which made Clyde screamed like a girl and Tweek jumped as Tweek buried her face in Craig's chest

"I hope my grandma, isn't gonna be like that…"said Craig as his eyes wided

"I-I'm scared C-Craig…"stutterd Tweek

"Don't worry Tweek, their not gonna get you and the movie is getting near the end"Craig rubbed her back

Tweek didn't want to see the rest and had her face hidden in Craig's chest the whole scene as Clyde didn't do so well though

After the movie

Clyde was holding onto Craig and Token's arms which was starting to hurt them to death and Tweek pulled away from Craig's chest as she sees Clyde grasping their arms

"Craig! I'm back from Karen's!"yelled out Ruby as she walked in from the front door

"Hey Ruby"said Craig as he ruffles her hair

"What scared Clyde this time? A ladybug?"Ruby asked as she saw Clyde looking like he saw a ghost

"Hey! I'm not afraid of a ladybug!"yelled out Clyde

"Is that a ladybug on your shirt?"asked Token with a smirk

Clyde screamed and panicked as he looked for the ladybug on his shirt and he heard laughing from his friends and Ruby

"Oh man! You should've seen your face!"said Ruby through her laughing

"We watched Paranormal Activity 3"

"That movie? I seen it and I wasn't scared one bit"

"Your just saying it because your too chicken to admit your scared for a little girl!"said Clyde as he pointed at Ruby

"Shut up Clyde and look who's talking"Ruby flipped off Clyde

"Craig! She's being mean to me again!"whined Clyde

"Leave Clyde alone sis, before he throws a tantrum"said Craig

"Fine"said Ruby as she rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room

"It's almost 10, see you tomorrow guys"said Token as he walked out of the door

"Bye Craig and Tweek, don't be too rough now for the night"said Clyde as he winked at them

"Out!"yelled Craig with a blush and glared at Clyde

Clyde laughed and walked out the door heading to his house

"W-What did he mean about that?"asked Tweek

"Clyde's just being a dumbass as always Tweek"said Craig as he facepalmed and Tweek giggled "Now let's get you home before your parents worry"

"O-Okay"

They walked out of Craig's house and on the way to Tweek's house as Tweek shivered and Craig looked down at Tweek

"S-So freezing…"said Tweek with a half whisper as she tried to keep herself warm

"You should've have a jacket"said Craig

"Y-You know zippers are like teeth that can bite off your clothes and maybe even your h-hand!"

Craig took off his hoodie and put it on Tweek's shoulders as Tweek stopped her tracks and felt something warm on her. Tweek looked to see something blue and it was Craig's hoodie indeed

"C-Craig?..."asked Tweek with a blush on her face

"Put it on before you catch a cold"said Craig

"O-Okay…"Tweek puts on Craig's jacket and she felt warmer but it was quite big for her that it stopped to her knees and her hands are nowhere to be seen

"Better Tweekers?"

"Mhm"Tweek nodded her head and smiled"T-Thanks Craig"

"Don't mention it"Craig smiled a bit

They eventually arrived at Tweek's house after 4 minutes

"Well see you tomorrow Tweekers"said Craig

"O-Okay, you too C-Craig"said Tweek

Craig starts walking away and Tweek sighed like she's love sick as she paused to look at herself still in Craig's jacket

"Craig wait!"yelled Tweek causing Craig to stop and turn around "You forgot your jacket!"

"You can give it back to me tomorrow, I have extras"said Craig as he walked away

Tweek smiled and snuggled into the jacket

"I love you Craig"said Tweek to herself

~To be continued~

 **Me:I hope you enjoy this chapter especially with some Dip and Creek**

 **Pippi:I sure did!**

 **Damien:Same*smiles at Pip***

 **Marjorine:I hope Tweek and Craig can get together in the next chapter or so**

 **Clyde:Same!**

 **Me:You'll see ;)**

 **Heidi:Where's Cartman**

 **Me:Craig is helping him out with his runners pace**

 **Craig was chasing Cartman who was failing to run as Craig had a metal baseball bat in his hand**

 **Tweek:R-Read and review!**

 **Damien and Pippi:And no flames!**

 **Me:Aww you two said the same thing! :3**


	11. Marjorine's Parents and Mario Kart

**Me:*in Kyle's cousins voice*I'm back!**

 **Cartman:About time you updated this**

 **Craig:Yeah, it's been a year since you updated this**

 **Me:Well sorry, real life is just pulling me back lately so sorry I haven't updated this**

 **Kylie:It's ok we forgive you**

 **Marjorine:Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me:Sure you can!**

 **Marjorine:Galaxyfoxcupcakes13 doesn't own South Park but except the story**

 **Kenny:Enjoy!**

Kenny and Marjorine was walking to the Stotch's household

"Hey mom and dad"said Marjorine with a nervous smile

"B-Butters, is that you?..."asked Linda as she stood up from the couch

"It's a long story but Kyle, Tweek, and Pip are girls too…"

"Huh, Sheila wasn't going crazy this time when she called us"said Stephen

"Ahem"Linda elbowed her husband's gut

"Thanks for taking our so-daughter back home"said Stephen

"No problem sir"said Kenny

"Are you mad at me, mom and dad?"asked Marjorine with a worried look

Linda gave a smile and hugged her former son close as Marjorine was shocked and hugged her mother back

"We're not mad at you sweetie no matter what. Right Stephen?"Linda turned to her husband

"Right just long your not hanging with any boys"said Stephen

"Dad! I have friends that are boys"said Marjorine

"She got you there sir"said Kenny

"Stephen!"scolded Linda as she gives her husband a warning look

Kenny's phone vibrated and Kenny got out his phone to read a text message from his girlfriend as he groaned in annoyance

"Looks like I have to go Marj"said Kenny

"Aww do you have to go, Ken?"asked Marjorine with a cute pout

"Yeah, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow at school though"

Marjorine waved bye at her friend along with her parents and Kenny waved bye as he walked out the door

"Should I get ready for bed?"asked Marjorine

"Yes, you have school tomorrow young lady"said Stephen

"I'll leave out some old clothes for you in the morning"said Linda

Marjorine went upstairs to her room and started to get ready for bed while her parents talked to each other

"I don't trust that McCormick kid around our daughter"Stephen crossed his arms

"Just give him a chance"Linda gave her husband a sympathetic look

"Fine for now, if my daughter dates him. I'll be sure to ground her for life"

"Stephen… Don't make me send you to the couch tonight"scolded Linda to her husband

"What? I'm just saying"

"I still think they'll be a cute couple"

Stephen rolled his eyes and Linda giggled at her husband's stubbornness

With Stan and Kylie

Stan and Kylie was walking to the Broflovski's household together

"Sorry about Wendy earlier Kylie"said Stan

"It's ok Stan… No big deal"said Kylie

"I know she can be like that sometimes, I'm sure she'll be more nicer to you tomorrow"

" _Yeah over my dead body"_ thought Kylie in her head

"Yet you didn't deserve to be exposed like that at lunch"

Kylie looked down and not wanting to remember of what happened during lunch but she enjoyed being comforted by her best friend and being in his arms which made her smile a bit

"Cheer up, we can hang out at your place if your parents are ok with it"suggested Stan that made Kylie snap out of her thoughts

"I'm sure they won't mind if we do that"said Kylie while looking up at her super best friend

"Cool, I already texted mine"

They arrived at the Broflovski's household and knocked on the door as Ike opened the door

"Kyle!"said Ike in excitement

Ike hugged Kylie and Kylie giggled while hugging her little brother as they walked inside the household and Stan closed the door

"Welcome home bubbah"said Shelia while walking to the living room with Gerald

"Hey mom and dad"greeted Kylie

"How was school for you?"asked Gerald

"Terrible but got better"

"That's good to hear Kyle"

"It's Kylie now dad"

"Oh ok then Kylie"

"Ahem, forgetting that I exist"playfully said Stan which made Kylie rolled her eyes

"We haven't forgotten about you Stan"said Gerald with a chuckle

"Thanks for taking our daughter home safely"said Sheila

"Your welcome"said Stan

"Stan wanted to stay over just to hang out and play video games if that's ok with you guys?"asked Kylie

"We're ok with it right Gerald"

Gerald nods in agreement

"Why don't I order pizza for dinner is that okay with you all?"asked Gerald

"Sure"said Kylie

"Why not"said Stan with a shrug

"Yay! Pizza!"cheered Ike happily

Gerald walks away along with Sheila and Ike leaving the two alone. Stan turn on the nintendo switch and takes off the two controllers while giving one to Kyle who happily accepts it

"Ready to get your ass kicked in Mario Kart dude?"asked Stan

"You wish dude"said Kylie with a smirk

Stan and Kylie started played Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the nintendo switch while enjoying each others company

2 hours later

Kylie was winning a lot of races while Stan was dumbstruck that he was losing to a girl. Ike joined them for entertainment mostly to see Kylie win while eating a bucket of popcorn

"Yeah! I won again!"cheered Kylie

"For the 10th time…"said Stan with a eye roll

"Your just jealous that you aren't even trying to win"Kylie gave a playful grin to her friend

"Especially going soft her because she's a girl"said Ike with a smirk

"Shut it squirt"said Stan while glaring at Ike who stuck his tongue out

Kylie looked at the clock to see it's 8:40 PM

"Looks like it's getting late, you should get going Stan"

"Oh shit, mom's gonna have a cow once I come home"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah you too dude"

Stan walked home while Kylie watched him at the window with a love sigh and Ike saw this and giggled to himself

"Kylie and Stan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"shouted Ike which caused Kylie to snap out of it and glare at her little brother

"Shut up Ike!"yelled Kylie with a dark red blush on her face

Kylie chased after Ike around the house while he was laughing like crazy

To be continued

 **Kylie:*facepalms in annoyance and embarrassment*I can't believe Ike did that…**

 **Cartman:*laughs at Kylie***

 **Heidi:*elbows Cartman*Be nice babe**

 **Me:Thanks for being patient with the chapter! Hopefully I can continue to update this story! :3**

 **Craig:Read and review**

 **Token:No hate if you don't like it**


End file.
